


Evan, No!!!

by HumanBean3555



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanBean3555/pseuds/HumanBean3555
Summary: What is Evan Hansen went to therapy for depression? That is why he never wheres a jacket. When he is allowed again, will Evan take a dark, dark turn? And will Jared Kleinman be left standing alone?
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

JARED'S P.O.V

"PEOPLE THINK I GO TO THE THERAPIST FOR MY SOCIAL ANXIETY. WELL, IT'S ACTUALLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T FALL OFF THE TREE OR I GOT SCRATCH ON MY WAY TO SCHOOL, I TRIED DIEING EACH TIME. SUICIDE, A SERIOUS CAUSE. I KNOW I WILL NEVER GET FIXED, THAT IS WHY I HAVE JUMPED. EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPIER, EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW WHY MY LAST WORDS ARE TO YOU. THEY SHOULD BE TO MY MOM, BUT I GUESS YOU HELPT ME REALISE, I'M NOT IMPORTANT. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN AT LEAST A LITTLE MEAN TO ME EVERY DAY OF OUR LIVES. THE FIRST TIME WE MET YOU BIT ME! BIT ME JARED! WELL ANYWAY, YOU HAVE PROBABLY MOVED ON ALREADY, SO THIS IS IT WORLD, GOODBYE" I READ THESE WORDS AS THE TEARS ROLLED DOWN MY FACE. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE... IT'S TO PAINFUL TO SAY, I THOUGHT TO MYSELF AS I CRYED BY MY LOCKER, PASSED TEACHERS, OUT THE DOOR, AND INTO MY HOUSE. WHEN I GOT HOME, I COLLAPSED ONTO THE BED, NOT CARRYING THAT MY MOM WAS CALLING MY NAME. "JARED! JARED! WHAT'S WRONG!?" SHE KEEPT REPEATING. I RAN DOWNSTAIRS AND TOLD HER "HE'S DEAD, EVAN IS" THAN RAN BACK UP TO MY ROOM TO CRY IN PIECE. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT HE LET GO OF THE TREE. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS A BULLIE! I MADE IT WORSE! IT'S MY FAULT, I THOUGHT WHEN I WHENT INTO THE BATHROOM AND DID SOMETHING I HAVN'T DONE IN A LONG TIME-I DID WHAT I DESERVED. MULTIPLE CUTS SCARRED MY ARMS AS BLOOD POURED DOWN THEM. EVAN WOULD BE HAPPY I'M DOING THIS, I THOUGHT THE WHOLE TIME.


	2. Not You To!

Jared's mom's p.o.v

"Jared, you ok?" I asked my son. He was in the bathroom for a while. I opened the door to find him bleeding. "Jared.." he ran up to me and hugged me. We stayed that way for a while. "I'm sorry..." he said. Then he suddenly ran to his room and gave me Evan's suicide note. I read it and it said: "PEOPLE THINK I GO TO THE THERAPIST FOR MY SOCIAL ANXIETY. WELL, IT'S ACTUALLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T FALL OFF THE TREE OR I GOT SCRATCH ON MY WAY TO SCHOOL, I TRIED DIEING EACH TIME. SUICIDE, A SERIOUS CAUSE. I KNOW I WILL NEVER GET FIXED, THAT IS WHY I HAVE JUMPED. EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPIER, EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW WHY MY LAST WORDS ARE TO YOU. THEY SHOULD BE TO MY MOM, BUT I GUESS YOU HELPT ME REALISE, I'M NOT IMPORTANT. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN AT LEAST A LITTLE MEAN TO ME EVERY DAY OF OUR LIVES. THE FIRST TIME WE MET YOU BIT ME! BIT ME JARED! WELL ANYWAY, YOU HAVE PROBABLY MOVED ON ALREADY, SO THIS IS IT WORLD, GOODBYE" I cried as Jared looked at the floor, defeated. He walked out, and the next time I saw him, he was dead.


	3. They rest in heaven now

~~**Third-person p.o.v** ~~

~~**Jared and Evan were in heaven now with Conner, yes, Conner Murphy. The three got along well, and to this day, are wondering why there is a musical and broadway about the three of them. About an event that was only partially true. Like Evan and Zoe never got together, Conner almost killed Evan a few thousand times, and Jared and Michael Mell were cousins. _QUESTIONS!!!!!!_** ~~


End file.
